Is Love Always A Good Thing?
by Inuyonas
Summary: Sometimes Love can lead you to do things you shouldn't.


AN- YOU KNOW YOU ARE A GOOD AUTHOR IF YOU CAN WRITE SOMETHING THAT YOU ABSOLUTELY HATE WITH A PASSION. iT WAS A BET...AND I LOST...SO NOW I PRESENT WHAT I HAD TO DO BECAUSE I LOST.

* * *

><p>Emptiness.<p>

That's what he felt at the moment.

The physical pain went away long ago, and in it's place was begrudging acceptance. Acceptance that was only felt after trying to fight with your all and losing. Acceptance that was only felt when you know that there is nothing you can do to stop it.

Acceptance you feel when facing the inevitable.

Tears slid down his face and yet his facial expression did not change. His body was used to it now. His body lay limp on the old mattress, only moving on the same rhythm **He** was making it. As his body lay there , on the receiving end of the result of emotional distress, he couldn't help but think back on when this first happened.

* * *

><p>"Naruto come back here!"<p>

"Haha!"

5 year old Naruto Namikaze was having the time of his life. He was currently running through the halls of the house he was currently living in. He had just done something tha Naruto would call "Art"

"Stop this instant!"

Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father did not share in Naruto's happiness or idea of art.

Which was drawing crudely on the walls of his home. He was currently running after his son

"Hahaha!"

Naruto was in his own world. He was too caught up in enjoying the game of cat and mouse to even register what his father was saying. He came to the stairs and stopped running. He looked up the flight of stairs comtemplating whether or not he should take this chase on the second floor of the house.

"Naruto!"

His thoughts were cut short on accounting of the booming voice of his fathers reaching his ear drums. His father was close. If he took the stairs he would be caught. His legs were nowhere near as long as his fathers and the steps on the stairs were not that easy to climb for Naruto. Time was running out. The footsteps of his father were getting louder.

Then he heard a new sound.

The metallic sound of the door knob turning.

Naruto's face instantly brightened. "Mommy's home!" He immediately bounded torward the door after shouting this.

The front door opened and in walked a gorgeous redheaded woman around her late twenties.

"Mommy!" Naruto ran and hugged his mother's leg.

Kushina Namikaze was beautiful woman. Standing at 5 foot 9 and weighing at 150 pounds, with the measurements of 33, 25, 36 She was the embodiment of beauty . She looked down at Naruto hugging her leg and patted his head. He looked up and positively beamed at her. What a handsome child she thought. She couldn't help but think of the Man that helped her create this child of pure handsomeness.

Minato Namikaze was the perfect guy. Standing at 6 foot 2, weighing at 170 pounds and having most of his body made up of muscle, he was the target of envy at the local gym.

That man was standing across from her with his arms folded with a slight frown marring his face. His sharp blue eyes narrowed on the little blonde head rubbed against his wife's leg.

"Kushina noticed.

"Whats wrong dear?" She asked still caressing her child's face.

"He's in touble. That's what's wrong."

"What did he do this time?" She asked in a fake tired voice. She was used tocoming home and finding out Naruto had gotten into trouble..

"Why don't you ask him." Minato said still glaring at Naruto.

Naruto hid behind his mother's leg trying to become invisible to his father.

"Naru-chan, what did you do?" asked Kushina in a soft affectionate voice. Naruto looked up at his mother's face and smiled goofily. His blue eyes positively shining.

"I Made art!"

Upon seeing his face Kushina melted. She could never be mad at such a child. Kushina loved him very much and it hurt her to see Naruto unhappy.

"Where is this art Naru-chan?"

"On the wall."

Kushina's eyebrow twitched.

Minato smirked as he noticed this.

"On the...wall Naruto-chan?"

"Mhmm!" He nodded dumbly completely unaware of his mother's thoughts.

Kushina smiled and patted Naruto on th head.

"Naru-chan , you know you're not suppose to write on the wall." Kushina said as she cruched down to his eye level.

Naruto frowned.

"I told him that."

"Did you scream it at him?"

"...Maybe."

"Minato how many times must I tell you, screaming at Naruto doensn't work. You have to have patience."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his dad.

"And you Naruto."

Naruto noticed the lack of 'chan' on his name. Whenever his mom did that she was serious.

"You have to listen to daddy, even if he's yelling."

Naruto looked down on the ground. Hie eyes were a tad moist.

Kushina noticed and felt her heart drop. She absolutely hated when her Naru-chan was sad. She pulled him into a hug and smiled as his head nuzzled her bossom.

"Naru-chan, your father and I love you very much and we just want what's best for you. Okay?"

Forgetting everything except the hug and the smile on his mother's face he nodded and had a smile of his own on.

"Good. Now go clean your art off the wall."

"Kay!"

He ran out of sight.

Kushina stood up and sighed.

"See Minato? All it takes is a little patience." She said walking torward her husband.

"I don't know why but he acts so different with you." Minato said. "It's like he disagree's with everything I say or tell him to do. But with you it's like if you told him to jump off a bridge he would do it."

She wrapped her arms around Minato's neck and put her head against his defined chest. He responded to the loving embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're being to hard on yourself sweetie. Naruto looks to you for protection."

Minato smiled.

"Remember when that bully was messing with him earlier in the year? The first person he told was his father. Remember when he fell and scraped his knee and saw blood and thought he was going to bleed to death last week? The first thing he screamed was "Help me daddy." You are a symbol of power to him. Just yesterday he told me that he wanted to grow up and "Be like daddy."

"Really?" Minato asked.

She lifted her jead and gazed deeply into his mesmorizing blue eyes. You could get lost in them if you weren't careful. That's why she found herself kissing Minato a second later.

Minato Namikaze loved his wife. She always knew what to say to make him feel good. She was beautiful and wiseand was irresistable to him. That's why the moment she looked into his eyes he went in for the kiss.

"What would I do without you?" Minato said after breaking their liplocking act of passion.

"Probably come find me."

Little did they know that Naruto was poking his head around the corner watching his parents intently.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Naru-chan. We're going to be late."<p>

"I'm coming Mommy!"

Kushina Namikaze was walking to her car.

Which was a 2011, 4 door, Orange Chevy Camarro with black stripes along the doors

"Naru-chan..."

"Yes?"

She was being followed by her little ball of sunshine. Naruto had school today and his wonderful mother had to take him.

"Hurry up and get in the back seat." She said holding the back door open for Naruto. Naruto jogge to the car, carrying his over sized book bag and proceeded to climbed in.

Kushina smiled at the amusing sight of watching a five year old with a over stuffed bookbag try and climb in the backseat. Naruto struggled for a while but managed to get in. Kushina then decided to get in the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>The Mother son Namikaze duo were currently on the expressway. Kushina was doing 65mph.<p>

Naruto was looking out the window fascinated by how fast they were going.

"Mommy Mommy! I wanna run this fast!" Naruto said as he unuckled his seat belt.

Kushina chuckled.

"Naru your so silly. People can't run as fast as cars. Now put your seat belt back on."

"But Mommy I wanna run this fast!"

He pushed the button to make the back window roll down.

Kushina frowned.

"Naruto put your seat belt on."

"No I wanna run fast as the car!"

He put his head out of the window.

"Naruto!" She slammed on the brakes.

If she had looking in her left side mirror maybe she would have seen the car that was on her tail ever since the entrance of the freeway.

But she didn't.

She slammed on the brakes without warning.

Naruto fell back into the seat.

The car slammed into them.

The trunk was essentially destroyed.

Naruto panicked.

"Mommy!"

Kushina was in panic mode. Doing everything she could to minimize the damage she knew was coming. She turned the steering wheel to the right forcefully, causing the car to jerk torwards the right. Since the car slammed into them, their speed increased. This means that when Kushina turned the car it was on it's two left wheels.

Now a car is roughly around 2,000 pounds. That's a ton. And when 2000 pounds of steel is going straight at about 65 mph, then makes a sharp turn at a faster pace it's going to flip.

And flip the car did. It flipped completely upside down and skidded. Cars were turning every which way to avoid the skidding car.

Kushina was scared out of her mind. Bleeding and aching everywhere any would be. She was scared out of her mind.

Not for her sake, but Naruto's. He didn't have his seat belt on so he tumbled around in the back seat. She hoped and prayed Naruto was okay. Soon the car came to a stop.

"N-Naruto."

"...M-mommy!" Tears streamed from Naruto's eyes.

Kushina thanked everyone and everything that Naruto was still alive.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Kushina.

"N-no my arm hurts." Naruto said still cying.

Kushina's worries dissapeared. As long as Naruto was ok everythng was cool. Never mind her cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder, and broken arm.

Kushina felt weak.

_'Must be the decrease of adrenaline in my system.' _She thought.

"Mommy we need to get out."

"Uhuh. J-Just let mommy rest for a minute."

Kushina wasn't thinking clearly. If she was, the first thing on her mind ould be to get out of the car and off the freeway and because she wasn't thinking clearly the situation got worse.

ANother car crashed into them.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes slowly. His body was sore. His eyes wandered around the room and he came to a simple conclusion.<p>

He didn't know where he was.

Panic set in. He tried to sit up but stop when Pain shot through his body.

"Easy there"

Naruto turned his head to the sound of the voice. He saw a blonde haired woman.

"You suffered a concussion and a bruised left arm. I'm surprised that's all you got from that nasty crash."

Naruto was confused. All he understood was crash.

And then he remembered.

"Where's mommy?"

The doctor stayed silent.

"Where's mommy?" He asked again.

The doctor stared into those pools blue and saw deep and pure worry. She didn't want to tell him. It shouldn't have happened. A boy of his age shouldn't have to deal with life so early.

_TAPTAP_

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." She said.

The door opened and in walked the most gorgeous blonde man she had ever saw. He would have been the perfect picture of beauty if not for the look in his eyes. The look of hopelessness.

"I'm here for Naruto." He said.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Namikaze."

He smiled and nodded. The smiled unnerved the doctor.

It didn't reach his eyes.

"Daddy!"

Naruto sat up and tried to get out of bed at the sight of his dad. But he fell on the floor.

"Be careful now!" said The doctor as she rushed over to help Naruto.

Minato was oddly quiet at the fact Naruto fell on the floor.

* * *

><p>Minato sat in his room deep in thought.<p>

Thinking about today's events. He thought back about when he first arrived at the hospital.

_"Excuse me I'm here where are Kushina and Naruto Namikaze?" He asked the lady at the desk._

_"Room 123"_

_"Thank you." he said as he rushed torward the room. H__e arrived at the room and opened the door._

_His breath hitched in his throat at what he saw. _

_His wife on the hospital bed with tubes riddled throughout her body. Her arms were bent at an angle. There a deep gash in her left leg. _

_But the most shocking them was the medal rod sticking from her chest._

_Her eyes were barely open. __He walked forward as if he was in a trance. He wasn't used to seeing his wife like helpless so fragile. Kushina was always a strong woman. This woman before him wasn't the Kushina he knew. She couldn't be._

_"M-minato."_

_It came out as a hoarse whisper._

_But he heard it nonetheless. She reached out with her hand. She wanted him to hold her hand. He stod there looking at her reach out for a few moments. He couldn't get over that this mess of a human ody was his wife. He finally took her hand._

_"What happened" He finally managed to say._

_"An ac-cident. Naruto took his seat belt off." She said smiling._

_Why was she smiling? he thought. If anything she should be in pain. Why wasn't she in pain? If she felt no pain then..._

_No. He didn't want to think about that possibility._

_"I hit the brakes and was hit from behind." She finished breathing really deep._

_"Please don't talk anymore. Save yourenergy." He asked as he tightened his grip on her hand._

_She smiled feeling his grip tightened. She knew he knew that it didn't matter either way._

_"I love you Minato."_

_"Kushina please stop talking. I-I'm sure the doctors can fix you."_

_"Minato you know that's not possible."_

_"Shut up Kushina!" He said frantically._

_"Tell Naruto I love him aswell."_

_"Kushina!"_

_Her eyes started to close._

_"KUSHINA!" His grip tightened even more._

_The machine flatlined._

_"Kushina..."_

_Tears dropped on her bed. Minato dropped to his knees. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be. The day started out normally, this shouldn't have happened._

_Kushina Namikaze had died._

* * *

><p>Minato gripped his bed sheets tight as fresh tears fell in his lap.<p>

"Kushina."

He didn't know what to do. Why did it have to happen? WHat happened to make this happen?

Then he realized.

_"...Naruto took his seat belt off."_

Minato came to a disturbing conclusion.

In his current fragile state of mind Minato was liable to do or think anything rash at the moment. He just lost his wife, the love of his life. She was a part of him. And now it was like a part of him died.

Naruto was the cause of Kushina's death.

* * *

><p>Naruto laid in his bed sad. Where had his mommy went? His dad told him that Mommy went away for a long time and wasn't coming back. Why had his mommy left? Was it because of him?<p>

_"Naruto put your seat belt?"_

Was it because he didn't put his seat belt on?

Tears slid down his face.

Whatever the reason he was sorry and he wanted his mommy back. He missed her dearly_._

_CREAK!_

He heard his room door open.

"Naruto?"

It was his dad. At least someone was here for him. Naruto would make sure his dad wouldnt leave. From now on he would strat doing everything his dad said. Why?

Because he loved his dad.

"Naruto. I have to tell you something." Minato said coming in the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Naruto listened intently. Maybe his mommy was coming back.

"Naruto remember when you were riding in the car with your mother?"

Naruto didn't want to thnk about it but...he had to answer the question.

"Um..Yes."

"And do you remember what she told you before the crash?"

_"Naruto put your seat belt on."_

"Y-yes."

"And what did she say?"

"Sh-she told me to put my seat belt on."

"And did you do it?"

_"No Mommy I wanna run this fast!"_

"N-no."

"Do you know why mommy's not here?" Minato asked looking irectly in Naruto's eyes.

The look in his father's eyes scared Naruto. It was as if he was looking through him.

Naruto stayed silent.

"It was because you didn't listen Naruto. You made your mommy go away."

Naruto's eyes widened. So it was hia fault. He made Kushina go away and never comeback. Tears began to build up in his eyes once more.

"I-I want mommy."

"She's not coming back Naruto."

Naruto's tears increased as his eyes closed.

"Naruto."

He looked up at his father once more.

"Since mommy's gone. Your onna have to help me out more now."

Naruto thought about it. He issed hismom deeply, but he didn't want his dad leaving either. Minato as all he had now. Naruto already made his mind up to do anything his father said.

But what was up with that look in his dad's eye?

"And you can start by doing what mommy does to daddy at night." Minato said.

Naruto was confused. What did his mom do at night?

Minato pulled Naruto's covers back and propped hisself over Naruto. Naruto was caught off guard from the sudden movement of his father.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Shhh. It'sgoing to be alright Naruto. Now I want you to do me a favor. I want you to take your pants off."

Why did he want that? Naruto thought. But still he complied. Naruto gripped the waist of his fox printed pajama pants and wiggled his little hips out of them. Minato tossed them on the floor.

"Good. Now do me another favor. Can you turn over please?"

Naruto nodded again, still not sure what his father was going to do. He turned over.

He heard the ruffling of clothes for a few seconds then silence.

"Daddy what-ugh!"

He felt something enter his Anus roughly.

"Daddy It hurts!" Naruto shouted struggling to get away from whatever is causing the pain.

But Minato held him down against the mattress firm. He couldn't escape.

"Urgh Dad-daddy? It hurts!"

"Shhh...Naruto it will all be over soon. You took mommy away remember? Now you have to be mommy." Minato said.

Even though Naruto was in pain and didn't know what was going on, his love of his parents still held strong. And since his dad asked him to. Then he would.

"O-Ok Daddy." He stuttered because whatever as in his anus kept sliding in and out causing pain each time.

Tears steadily streamed down Naruto's face.

But still he managed to take it.

Because he loved his dad.

Because he loved his mom.


End file.
